This invention relates to a resonator transducer for simultaneously measuring force or gas density, and temperature.
Resonator systems for measuring various force parameters such as pressure, acceleration, weight, resonator surface film stress, etc., and other parameters such as density of the medium in which the systems are placed are well known. Typically such systems include a vibratory element whose frequency of resonation varies with variation in the force parameter or other parameter to which the vibratory element is subjected, an oscillator for causing the vibratory element to resonate, and processing circuitry for determining the variation in frequency of resonation of the vibratory element and thus the variation in the parameter to which the vibratory element is subjected.
It is also known that the frequency of resonation of most vibratory elements is affected by the temperature to which the vibratory element is exposed. Thus, errors may be introduced in the measurement of force or other parameters by resonator transducer systems as a result of temperature variations. Such errors can be significant and can seriously affect the accuracy of any measurements made.
There are a number of approaches for compensating for temperature variation when making force parameter measurements with vibratory element resonator transducers. One way is measuring temperature with a conventional analog temperature sensor and then using analog to digital conversion to provide digital temperature information. See for example G. R. Cucci, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,053. One disadvantage of this approach is the need for both frequency and analog measurements and analog to digital conversion.
The most common approach for quartz crystal vibratory elements appears to be the utilization of two quartz crystal resonators, both of which are exposed to the operating environment (temperature), but only one of which is subjected to the force parameter to be measured. The output of the resonator exposed only to temperature is used to correct or compensate for temperature induced errors in the force parameter measurements made by the other resonator. See, for example, E. P. EerNisse, "Vacuum Applications of Quartz Resonators", Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology, Vol. 12, No. 1, Jan./Feb., 1975, pages 564-568; and H. E. Karrer and J. Leach, U.S. Pat No. 3,561,832, issued Feb. 9, 1971. The disadvantage of this approach is that the two resonators cannot be in precisely the same physical location and thus will not be exposed to precisely the same temperature. Also, unless the resonators are exactly the same in dimension, characteristics, etc., they will not respond in exactly the same way to temperature variation, and yet such exactness in response is necessary to accurately compensate for temperature variation.
Another proposed approach for compensating for, or at least determining, temperature variations in quartz resonator transducers is that a single quartz crystal be used in two different modes of oscillation. See J. A. Kusters and J. Leach, "Dual Mode Operation of Temperature and Stress Compensated Crystals", Proc. 32nd Annual Symp. on Frequency Control, 1978, pages 389-397. Here, a single crystal is driven by an oscillator to resonate in the so-called fast-shear mode or "B" mode, and also in the slow-shear mode or "C" mode. In the C mode, the frequency of oscillation of the crystal is fairly temperature independent whereas in the B mode, the frequency of oscillation varies with variation in temperature. The so-called dual mode oscillator arrangement was proposed not for force parameter measurement with temperature compensation, but rather for producing an output signal frequency which is temperature compensated. Among the disadvantages of this arrangement are the difficulty in driving a crystal in both the B and C modes simultaneously and the consequent requirement of a more complicated oscillator driver, the problems created by the closeness of the frequencies of the B and C modes and the attendant requirement of very precise filters to eliminate cross talk, and the errors which can be introduced using the B mode of oscillation which has what are termed "activity dips" (spurious frequency responses at certain temperatures). The closeness of the frequencies of the B and C modes also causes phase noise in the C mode frequency output when the B mode is resonating.